Nodos Mating Season
by British-Trolls
Summary: Age has decided he likes Mehitak. In THAT way. Shenanigans ensue as the two Nodos aboard the Iron tribe's ship enter heat.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a joint-collaboration between Rachi-chan and Kitsune. Please enjoy and we'd be really happy if you could review for us so that we know if you're enjoying the story. ENJOY !

From Rachi-chan and Kitsune

**Rated M: **For sexual scenes between two males. This is a Yaoi which means BoyxBoy, you have been warned guys and girls, it's your own fault if you read it we will not be held responsible for those who scar themselves for life.

**Summary: **Age has decided he likes Mehitak. In THAT way. Shenanigans ensue as the two Nodo's aboard the Iron tribes ship enter heat.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Heroic Age or it's characters but really you should know this XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mehitak watched curiously as Age hummed a cheerful tune. Age was painting on one of the walls in his room. The simple-minded boy had insisted that Mehitak join him. "Mehitak should join in, it's fun." Age smiled brightly. His hands were covered in paint, as he never found the need for brushes.

"Are you sure I can?" Mehitak asked nervously. His large green eyes blinked as he kept his focus on Age. Despite joining the Iron tribe in exchange for protection of his home planet, the young Nodos still felt terrified.

"Yeah of course, come and join Age!" Age motioned for his fellow Nodos to join him an excited smile on his face. The other was hesitant at first but slowly edged his way over to join Age at the wall.

"Ok, now you just put your hands in whatever colour you want, there is plenty of them for you to pick from." Age spoke, motioning to the vast amounts of paint pots on the floor. Mehitak pondered, looked at each of the colours curiously. His eyes fell upon a gentle green paint that reminded him of the lush grass fields of his home planet. He stuck his finger in gasping at the texture of the paint. "It's so cold and it feels slimy too." He said, glancing up at Age who chuckled with glee at the fact his new friend liked the paint.

"Yes, it's sticky too but it's super fun to use. Age loves painting, it's so peaceful and Dhianeila said it's good for Age to do peaceful things. So it must be good for Mehitak too, right?" Age dipped his head toward the younger male, who smiled nervously and nodded his head in agreement. Mehitak then turned to the paint again, taking the pot with him to a blank wall he found and trailed his finger down the wall, testing the paint. It was a nice green and the dark wall didn't ruin the colour, so he deemed it something he wanted to use. A small smile of contentment formed on his lips as he dipped his finger into the paint once again. 'Age is right, this is sorta fun.' He thought to himself as he continued to paint.

_-_-_-_ Heroic Age _-_-_-_

Hours slowly trickled by and the two Nodos were still painting away cheerfully. The two had different ideas and ways of which to paint. Age's painting was full of deep colours, but the hidden chaos in his paintings was shown by the vast of swirls and lines. Mehitak's painting was full of gentle colours, a field of grass with beautiful flowers. The boy seemed at ease as he painted as if trying to remember exactly what he was trying to paint, maybe a land from his home world? However one thing they both shared was the fact they'd managed to get paint all over themselves.

"Mehitak's painting looks good!" Age said, walking over with a simple smile on his face. "It's all full of colours." The black haired male gazed down at the hairless teen with curious blue eyes. Mehitak blushed faintly, not used to such a kind compliment from another.

"Thank you Age," Mehitak spoke softly, blinking in stunned fright when Age suddenly put a finger to his head, applying gentle pressure. It was then Mehitak realised he'd gotten paint on his head and that Age was smearing it. Age pulled back laughing lightly, though it sounded like more of a giggle than anything. "There! Now Mehitak is all colourful too like the paintings."

"Please don't Age, now I'm going to be all sticky!" Mehitak whined as he rubbed at his own forehead with the sleeve of his jumper trying to remove the paint. "Yuck," he mumbled with a pout before sighing lightly. Age simply laughed gently in amusement.

"Age is sorry, but Age couldn't help it." Age grinned before taking a towel from off the floor and stepped closer, gently rubbing Mehitak's head. The towel was slightly damp so the paint came off of his head.

"Age…" The shy teen squeaked, a blush forming on his face as he gazed at the older boy. Age blinked curiously as his name was called, his eyes meeting Mehitak's. "Does Mehitak know that Mehitak has pretty eyes?" Age asked curiously. "Really pretty."

"N…No, stop..." The Nodos turned away shyly, however Age stopped him.

"Don't turn away… please?" Age asked gently with a smile. Mehitak flushed, gazing back at Age. The two male Nodos seemed to drift closer together before Age dipped his head, brushing his lips gently against the other's. A strange feeling bubbled in his chest which made him almost never want to pull away, however in the end he had to. As he pulled away he felt his cheeks heating up as he glanced down at the hairless teen with confusion in his eyes. "W…what did Age do?" he asked unsure how to explain to himself what just happened.

Mehitak's face was flushed, his own eyes held the same emotions as Age's but covering them was fear and uncertainty. "Age?" He managed to squeak out as the two stared at one another for a while before time caught up with them. Mehitak nervously turned away and scuttled back to his quarters, bolting the door shut to prevent entering.

Age meanwhile went back to his painting but was unable to continue. 'What did Age do to Mehitak?' He sighed before a smile formed on his face like always. "Age will ask Princess Dhianeila. She always knows what to do and say to help Age." He put his paint pot down and took off running down the halls to find the princess of the iron tribe.

_-_-_-_ Heroic Age _-_-_-_

The princess wasn't available until dinner time, so Age went to her then with his question. He dug into his dinner as he sat at her side, ignoring the glare he got from the Yunos Knights' leader, Iolaous. It seemed the boy was still mad at Age for stealing the princess's time and attention.

"Princess?" Age asked as he swallowed some of his food, glancing at her. She smiled her usual warm sunny smile at him as she dipped her head to the side curiously.

"What is wrong Age, I sense something troubles you?"

"Well, Age was painting with Mehitak and then we talked. Age then did something strange to Mehitak and Age can't explain why Age did it." The young Nodos explained, his face going a gentle red colour, which stunned the princess. It wasn't known to see Age use emotions such as blushing and nervousness. The boy was terribly blunt to the point he often got himself into trouble with Iolaous.

"Well, what did you do Age?" Dhianeila asked as she took a sip from her cup. She glanced over at Mehitak who was sat eating what looked like small metal rods. She always found it strange the boy ate metal and not normal food as he explained upon arriving with them he didn't eat anything that lived. He also told them that plants and foliage were living hence he didn't eat them.

"Well… I put my lips on his." Age replied as he touched his own lips, not noticing the princess was now gazing at him with large eyes.

"You kissed Mehitak?"

"Kiss? Is that what it was?" Age blinked, confused as he 'hmmed' in thought. His heart fluttered softly which made him smile slightly. 'It felt nice to… kiss Mehitak,' he thought to himself as he spotted Mehitak eating his metal rods with his head buried in a book that the princess had given him. Age stood, leaving the princess who was joined by the twins, she gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Mehitak, can Age join you?" Age asked gently, sitting beside the younger teen. Mehitak smiled gently, nodding. He hadn't looked up from his book. Age, feeling happier being closer to Mehitak, set about eating his dinner watching Mehitak.

"What?" The hairless teen suddenly piped up ,glancing at Age as he noticed the boy staring. Age smiled, shuffling closer. "Mehitak is mad about what Age did?" Age asked, tilting his head. Mehitak's face suddenly became red as he tried to turn away nervously, only for Age to stop him by touching his arm. "What's wrong, Mehitak?"

"It's nothing, Age." Mehitak mumbled shyly.

"Did Age do something to anger Mehitak?"

"NO! it's not that." Mehitak looked down, clenching his fists. The boy wasn't used to people paying him attention. He didn't like being too close to anyone really. The only time he'd hugged someone was when he hugged Age. He'd hugged the other Nodos when Age said he should stay with the Iron tribe and be their friend. "It's just that I don't know how to deal with this, that's all." He finished as Age came closer.

"Is Mehitak mad at Age because Age kissed Mehitak?" Age asked with a bright smile as his hand went to Mehitak's. The teen backed away so suddenly it drew the attention of others around them. Mehitak blushed as all eyes were on him and Age, unable to cope he stood, bowing nervously before running out, leaving his book behind. Everyone could see his face was flushed.

"Huh? What did Age do?" Age sighed, slightly confused, before digging his fork into his desert of jelly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kitsune here with chapter 2. Be warned: this is an __**M-rated **__chapter. Don't like sex? Don't read! _

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the paint incident, and all had been relatively quiet on the Argonaut... Until Iolaous witnessed the two Nodos almost seriously fighting, Age seeming to take the entire thing as a game. The usually nervous Mehitak had turned surprisingly aggressive, lunging for Age and growling. The black haired Nodos in turn would dodge and lightly hit the younger teen. This happened several times that week, until everyone on board was begging for answers. "Dhianeila wants to see you, Age," the twins told the aforementioned Nodos one afternoon. Of course, the young man was more than happy to go and see the princess.  
"Hello Dhianeila!" He spoke cheerfully, smiling at the blonde woman.  
She smiled back, "hello, Age." She gestured for him to have a seat. He hopped up on her bed and sat cross-legged on the quilt. "I need to ask you something." Age looked curious.  
"What Dhianeila want to ask Age?" He asked. The princess giggled a little at his ever present cheer, and then tilted her head as she opened her mouth.  
"Well, most of the crew have seen you and Mehitak fighting, and I'm wondering... Why do you keep fighting?"

Age looked surprised, then just grinned. "Mating season," he spoke bluntly. "Age and Mehitak are testing each other!" The blonde girl blushed bright red. "O-Oh... Then... Um... Good luck I suppose?" She was visibly upset, but brushed it off. Age turned as they heard a loud slam against the door. Mehitak burst through the door and Age only had enough time to get off the bed before the younger Nodos literally jumped him, knocking him over with his momentum. The hairless teen purred softly, going for Age's jacket. Age didn't protest, helping him. Princess Dhianeila took one look at the pair and passed out. Neither Nodos paid any attention to her, too occupied with each other. Before the pair could get any further, Iolaous walked in. He blanched at the two.  
"Can't you two get a room other than the Princess's room?!" He took a few steps back when Mehitak started to glow in the way that Nodos did when they were about to transform. Age just laughed and nodded agreeably.  
"Us two can use Age's room." He murmured something to the younger teen. Mehitak immediately let him up... then grabbed hold of his collar and dragged Age out of the room. Iolaous watched, bemused, as they left. He swore as he lifted the unconscious Princess onto her bed.

As soon as the door slid shut, Age took control of the situation and grabbed the younger Nodos round the waist. Mehitak struggled in his grasp, twisting as Age put him down on his bed. The black haired male leaned over him with a playful grin, allowing the younger's suddenly shaky hands to slide his jacket back off his shoulders. Mehitak ran his fingers over the revealed skin and muscles, letting out an approving noise and moving his hands lower. "Age..." The smaller Nodos murmured as the other teen found the zip to his suit and nearly ripped it open. The hairless male shoved it down and off hurriedly, want skin contact right now. His new mate's trousers were literally torn off, Age not caring about his clothes. Both let out soft moans as they pressed their bodies together, already aroused from their earlier fighting. Knowing that he would get what he wanted now, Mehitak submitted to Age, letting the other male rile him up as he touched him. He returned the attention, toying with the older teen's nipples and stroking his length lightly. Age dropped his head forward with a low moan, moving his own touches to his partner's groin, reveling in the light gasps and breathy whimpers that the smaller Nodos was releasing. It was only when he had Age rocking into his hand that Mehitak flipped them over, straddling the taller Nodos's hips. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Age's and melted into the ensuing kiss, opening his mouth for the other to explore.

Age took the invitation, pushing his tongue into Mehitak's willing mouth and feeling everything with his tongue as he rocked up against his ass.  
Mehitak groaned softly as the teasing, pulling his head back as he lifted himself and altered his position. One small hand gripped the thick length of flesh as he sank down, letting out soft moans as he did. He let out a yelp as Age bucked up, burying himself in him. The younger Nodos let out a loud moan at the feeling of being filled so suddenly, attempting to glare at Age. The latter gave him an apologetic smile, before firmly thrusting up into him a second time. Mehitak took the hint and started moving himself, at first taking it slowly. He panted softly, getting louder as he picked up his pace. Mehitak looked down at Age, straight into his blue eyes.  
The black haired Nodos was watching every movement, eyes half closed, and letting out low moans as he lifted his hips in response to the downwards movements of his mate. He shivered and Bellcross purred when Mehitak moaned, finding the sound exquisite. The younger Nodos clearly liked what he was feeling since he gripped onto Age harder and arched his back, nearly slamming his hips down by that point to get more of that feeling of pleasure. Age shifted just slightly, pressing in at a different angle when the hairless teen brought his hips down, and gasped in surprise as the other positively keened and grinded his hips against his groin.

"A-Aaaageee..." He whined. Age nodded, moving one hand from its position on Mehitak's hip to grab his neglected length, and started stroking in time with their movements. He purred as his mate whimpered and tightened around him, making it even better for both of them. They didn't last much longer, Mehitak letting out a loud cry of the older Nodos' name as he orgasmed. Age shivered at the sight and sound, pulling his mat down and digging his teeth into the other's neck, marking him as he came as well. The younger Nodos lazily reciprocated, enjoying the low hiss that escaped from Age's mouth. He moved until he was laying on his side beside the black-haired teen, letting out a purr as Age mirrored his position and pulled him against his chest, cuddling him protectively. Completely relaxed and safe, Mehitak soon fell asleep. Age stroked his head softly until he did the same.

* * *

r&r?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello to all our readers out there. This is Rachel typing hoping you're all enjoying the story so far. and also to present chapter 3. Please enjoy the story but also please, please Review it'd be great for us to know what you all think._

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot to this story.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Mehitak was slow to wake that morning. It was like those times when he was just so comfy he felt no need to move, and knowing if he did move it would make him uncomfortable. He opened one eye lazily, glancing around his surroundings. He saw something in his peripheral vision and moved his head, his eyes now fully open and falling upon Age's sleeping form. 'Oh… that's right we mated.' He thought to himself, a content smile of joy on his face before he suddenly frowned.

Sitting up he realised the bottom of his back hurt, more of an irritation than a throbbing pain. That was until he went to stand and the pain shot through him, making him sit back down once more. 'Ouch… Age was rougher than I remember.' He thought to himself as his cheeks heated up. Memories of the passionate night before came flooding back to him. The way Age moved inside him, the way Age held him. But most of all the way Age looked at him with such a caring, loving face.

His eyes became large as he looked back toward his lover; Age's mouth was hanging open, some drool gathering on the pillow. The teen was sleeping peacefully as always. 'I can't believe I did this… it's my fault, I pounced on Age.' Mehitak thought to himself and the more he sat alone thinking about it, the more he became a panicking mess. He had claimed Age, which made him feel guilty.

The other teen hadn't known what was happening, the boy was too clueless but Mehitak wasn't, he had partly known what was happening and the guilt only rose in his chest. 'I made Age be tied down to me, he'll never be able to mate another. He's stuck with me.' Mehitak's eyes began to fill with tears and he sniffled weakly, shuffling off the bed and pulling on his clothes. 'I jumped Age, it's my fault.' He thought sadly as his green eyes looked at Age one last time before he ran off. He found a peaceful place in the ship to hide, curling up into a ball and sobbing. He used his ability so that he wouldn't be traceable by the other Nodos. 'I'm sorry Age.'

_-_-_ Heroic Age _-_-_

Age awoke, his large eyelashes fluttering open as he sighed happily, snuggling into the plush pillows. '_It's so lovely and warm, Age doesn't want to move ever._' He thought as his baby blue eyes looked around for Mehitak. Age's heart was fluttering pleasantly as his Nodos, Bellcross, was purring contentedly inside his head. '_Age is glad that Bellcross is happy._' he smiled in amusement at the Heroic tribesman in his head's happiness. Age rolled onto his sighed and looked to where Mehitak should be, but was shocked to see he wasn't here. "Mehitak?" He called out, sitting up the blanket falling off his chest to pool around his waist. "Where did Mehitak go?" He pondered, tilting his head to one side with a small pout on his lips. He stood up, getting out of bed, and pulled on his trousers before heading out to find his lover/mate. The scent was so strong it wasn't hard for Age to track the hairless teen down, finding him laying in the ship's crop rooms. He was laying under a tree, tears pouring down his face. Age walked over kneeling down before him. "Mehitak?"

"Age?!" Mehitak's large green eyes looked up tears filled in them. "What … how did you find me?"

"Age doesn't know, but your scent was just so strong that Age knew where to go to find Mehitak." Age said with a smile, his hand cupping the other's face gently. His thumb swept across the boy's cheek gently. "Why is Mehitak crying?" "My fault, it's all my fault." The hairless boy sobbed, clinging to Age's jacket as he cried. Age blinked for a moment before looking down in confusion. "What did Mehitak do?" He asked, unsure.  
"I forced you into this... forced you to be bound to me forever." Mehitak sobbed as he buried his head in Age's jacket. Age wrapped his arms loosely around the young male. He couldn't understand why Mehitak was reacting so badly to the whole thing. Had he done something wrong to upset the younger Nodos?

"Age isn't too sure what Mehitak is talking about. But Age knows he is happy mated to Mehitak. Bellcross is happy too, he is purring inside Age's head!" Age smiled warmly down at the younger male, stroking his head and listening to his mate's sniffles slowly die down.

"Age... you really mean that?" Mehitak asked, his big puppy like green eyes gazing at Age. The older Nodos 'aww'ed softly at how cute his mate looked with his eyes wide like that, and kissed his nose gently. He smiled at him softly. "Of course Age means it," he told him firmly. "Age wants to tell Mehitak a secret..." He grinned. The hairless Nodos looked curious and apprehensive at the same time, worrying inside his head that the other would say something horrible. Artemia cooed soothingly. "What is it?" The younger Nodos asked softly. Age whispered his secret in his ear. "Age loves Mehitak. Bellcross loves Mehitak too." Mehitak's heart melted at the other's words, all doubt from earlier faded away into nothingness because only one thing mattered. Age loved him, accepted him and still wanted him as a mate. Artemia purred inside of Mehitak which made him smile. He was happy his Heroic tribesman approved. "Does Mehitak return Age and Bellcross's feelings?" "Yes... Of course I do!" Mehitak cried out suddenly, blushing as he did so. "Artemia and I both love you very, very much," The younger Nodos assured him with a smile on his face. He watched Age's reaction as the other Nodos' face lit up, before he was flattened by a hug. Age nuzzled his neck affectionately. The Nodos smiled at one another gently with love in their eyes, before Age suddenly gasped in delight. "Age is going to teach Mehitak how to garden!" The blue eyed teen cried excitedly, pumping his fist into the air to show his determination. Mehitak didn't really know how to react, but smiled never the less and allowed Age to drag them to a small shed to grab tools. '_If Age likes doing this then I'll do it too, to make him happy._' Mehitak smiled gently as he gazed at Age. Artemia purred in agreement, making Mehitak giggle lightly.

_-_-_ Heroic Age _-_-_

"Iolaous, why haven't you reported to Princess Dhianeila this morning?" Tail asked as she and her twin sister Mail, entered their elder brother's brother was still fast asleep, his hair was a mess and he had pulled the pillow over his head. "Wow, he looks really tired Tail... Maybe we should let him sleep a little longer?"  
"What, no way! He's not allowed extra sleep... besides he was probably up all night looking at pictures of the Princess again." Tail stated, shaking their brother roughly to wake him. "Come on bro, wake up!"

Iolaous groaned and opened his eyes, seeing his sister. "Uhh, what time is it?"

"Mid afternoon dear brother." Tail smirked down, arms folded. "What are you doing sleeping in?"

Iolaous sat up running a hand through his messy hair, groaning slightly as he glanced at his clock. "Those damb Nodos."

"You mean Age and Mehitak?" the twins asked in perfect unison heads dipped to one side they were like mirror copies of one another. "What about them?"

"They are the reason i didn't sleep well, they were up all night doing lord can only guess."

"Oh we already know, well we can guess judging by the marks on Mehitak and Age's necks." Tail said with a giggle as her brother paled and flopped back into his bed.

"So where are they now?" he asked warily, he didn't want to know what those Nodos were up to.

"Hmm OH! They're in the garden, Age is teaching Mehitak how to grow vegetables and fruits. Princess Dhianeila is watching them, she says its observation of their species but we both know it's because she's curious about their mating bond." Mail explained whilst examining her nails. "I have a question!" Tail said with a smile on her face. "They mated right... so... who do you think took who?" She asked, watching her brother's face flush a deep red.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, throwing his pillow at his sisters. Both twins left in fits of laughter as Iolaous collapsed back onto his bed yet again, covering his eyes with his arms.

"I wonder if there's anything to erase horrible mental images. Maybe some sort of mind bleach..."

Mail stepped back to lean around the door frame. "Hey, brother, are you just upset because Age got laid before you did?" She asked, laughing and running off again.

"I hate my life," Iolaous muttered bitterly pulling his pillow back over his head with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone rachel here; bringing you chapter 4 of Nodo's Mating Season. Please enjoy and please review it'd be nice for at least one of you guys to :3 the box is at the bottom after all :D Thank you ^^ and enjoy_

_! Merry Christmas !_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok so then once we put the seeds in, we water them. Then in a few days they'll sprout and grow." Age explained, putting the seeds into the ground and covering them with dirt. Taking a watering can, he watered the ground with a cheerful smile on his lips. "Does Mehitak want to try?" The Nodos male asked his mate curiously. Mehitak nodded cheerfully, all too happy to try and do something that he knew Age loved.

Copying Age's movements he did the same and smiled, pleased at the fact of knowing in a few days something living would be growing there. As most knew Mehitak didn't eat living things which meant he wouldn't eat anything the plants made. He had recently gotten in trouble for eating Iolaous's fighting machine's panels, though his two sisters Mail and Tail both found this hysterically amusing.

Princess Dhianeila smiled as she watched from afar how the two nodos were working together. '_Hmmm I wonder, is this how mated pairs are?_' She smiled as she watched the two curiously. She was trying to figure out what was going on between them. Of course she could just ask Age, but all he'd be able to tell her was that he was mated to Mehitak. The blonde wanted to know more about how Nodos worked mentally, and so she had decided to observe the pair that were on board the Argonaut. Dhianeila noticed how relaxed Mehitak was around Age, her thoughts steering in the direction of that 'fight' in her room a while ago. She wondered if it had a bearing on which was the dominant partner, then decided she might need to ask one of the silver tribe who had been around the other three Nodos.

Mehitak smiled cheerfully, watching how caring Age was with the plants; he was also very protective of certain plants that weren't fully grown. "S...so these are saplings?" he asked, nodding to the small plants growing. "Because they're babies?" Age smiled softly to Mehitak, nodding.

"Yes, they need extra protection to make sure they grow up to be big and strong," he told the other Nodos, brushing one hand off and lightly touching Mehitak's cheek. "Just like Age and Mehitak grew up." Mehitak smiled warmly and leaned into Age's touch happily, content with how they both were. It was nice that he didn't have to fight anymore, didn't have to see anyone he cared for hurt or killed. The kind Iron tribe princess had even offered to help him save his home planet of Pore.

Meanwhile the twins had seen the princess watching them and walked over. "Princess are you alright?" they asked in unison.

"Tail, Mail," the princess greeted the pair warmly. She smiled and nodded, standing from where she had been sitting. "I'm fine, thank you..." She had a sudden idea. One of the Silver Tribe had been helping them with repairs. "Do you two know if Phaeto O is still on board?"

Tail giggled, nodding her head. "Yes Princess, I believe so. He was sulking on the bottom deck somewhere. He's still pouting about the whole alliance thing." Mail glanced at the two Nodos and smiled, "aww, they are cute." Dhianeila giggled, agreeing with Mail.

"I'm going to see him," she told them, "I need to ask him about something." She just hoped he wouldn't freak out at her presence. "Be sure to leave the two Nodos in peace, okay?" She smiled before practically gliding away from the twins, off up the halls to find the "moody" silver tribesman.

_-_-_-_HeroicAge_-_-_-_

Phaetho O was sulking still. 'Such primitive people... this ship should just go to a scrap planet.' He thought to himself as he used his powers to fix the walls. 'So primitive.' He rolled his yellow eyes. Dhianeila waited for the moody Silver tribesman to notice her presence before getting too close to him. "Phaetho?" She called from a safe distance, not knowing how he would react. She guessed that he would have one of three reactions: no reaction, paranoia, or a complete meltdown. She hoped it wouldn't be the last. The silver haired male froze up that voice... he knew that voice ... the voice of that damn girl who had got into his head and caused him to freak out at the mere sight of her. He turned his head slowly, and sure enough there she was.

"W...what?" He asked, his eyes becoming large. Dhianeila gave him what she hoped would be taken as a reassuring smile.

"I was hoping that you might be able to answer some questions I have about the Nodos," she spoke softly. It was almost like dealing with a terrified child.

"What is it you want to know?" He asked, folding his arms and trying to keep his voice calm. There was something about this human that made him unsettled. She was very pretty, but the fact she could get into his head simply by touching him scared him

"I was wondering about their mating habits," Dhianeila spoke bluntly, "such as how they choose their partners and why they fight each other." She appreciated the way he was trying to stay calm around her.

"The Nodos behave in a way a typical animal would. The strongest male is the dominant, however the submissive must test them. After all if the submissive wants a strong child then the father must be strong. I suppose in some cases the pair would fight and if the dominant won the fight then he wins the rights to claim the submissive," Phaetho explained. "I'm not too sure though, I've never seen the Nodos go into season near one another. We usually separated them till the time was over. For their own safety."

Dhianeila nodded, suddenly finding that the fighting made much more sense now that it had been explained to her. "That makes sense," she agreed. She looked surprised at the fact the silver tribe had separated the Nodos. "I suppose, since there's only two on the Argonaut, that that's why they didn't cause too much damage..." She mused to herself, then looked up at Phaeto and smiled. "Thank you for clearing that up for me, it was getting confusing. And thank you for all your work repairing the ship," she spoke kindly, leaving him to himself.

Phaetho flushed slightly, turning away. 'Foolish primitive creature,' he thought to himself as he went back to working, unsure why he was smiling faintly.

_-_-_-_HeroicAge_-_-_-_

Mehitak was covering the newly planted seeds with dirt. "So then they'll come out the ground right?" he asked Age curiously. he glanced at Age who was tending to his precious apple tree saplings he'd planted himself; he seemed to love them very much. Age nodded to Mehitak, enjoying the way the hairless teen seemed content around him.

"They have to be watered every day, but the ship does that," he spoke calmly, "and then they'll grow."

"Thats wonderful... helping the living things grow." Mehitak smiled in a content fashion. "Everything living is precious and should be treated as such, At least that's what my people used to hold dear." He smiled, glancing at the other nodos. Age looked straight into Mehitak's eyes and smiled back at him.

"Dad used to tell Age the same thing," he admitted, pulling the younger teen into a hug and cuddling him. Mehitak squeaked before melting against Age happily, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head into his mate's chest.

Mail and Tail were watching with grins on their faces as they tended to the tomato's further down the garden near the princess. "It's nice... I've never seen Age so happy," Tail said. "Not since we met him and his squid pet," Mail added.

The princess smiled at the cute sight and turned to the twins. She had to agree with them. "Let's leave them alone," she suggested, ushering the girls out. The twins both nodded with giggles going with their princess, wondering what the two Nodos would get up to alone.

"Age?" Mehitak asked shyly looking up at him. "The mark you gave me... it hurts a little, why does it do that?" Mehitak asked motioning to his neck. Behind his long necked jumper was a small bruise/bite caused by Age. The older boy chuckled softly, pressing his lips against Mehitak's forehead affectionately.

"It's probably just bruised. It'll stop hurting soon." The mark he got from the other hurt a bit as well. Mehitak smiled softly, a blush on his face as Age kissed him on the forehead. He wondered if he would ever get used to the boy's affections. He smiled slightly hearing a rumbling noise.

"Are you hungry?" Age looked down in surprise, then grinned at Mehitak with a slight blush.

"Age's stomach seems to think so," he chuckled softly. Mehitak laughed slightly behind his hand before he smiled. "Let's go find food?" The older Nodos nodded, standing and offering Mehitak a hand, his smile still in place. His younger mate was so cute when he smiled. "Age could feed Mehitak Iolaous's armour again..." He offered with an impish grin.

Mehitak blushed, "I don't think he'd like it if I keep eating the robot's armour."

Age giggled, "but it's fun watching him rant." He stopped teasing him, instead admiring his blush.

Mehitak simply chuckled and shook his head, "maybe I'll eat some more of those little rod things... forks were they called?" Artemia purred softly inside him making Mehitak smile, it seemed his Heroic tribesman that dwelled within was happy.

Age smiled, "whatever Mehitak wants." He could almost literally feel the contentment coming from the other as they walked along.

Mehitak and Age arrived in the dining hall with smiles on their faces as Age was given a lot of food. Mehitak was given a bowl of nuts and bolts seeing as they were apparently running out of forks and knifes. Mehitak tried one, smiling cheerfully. They tasted nice.

Age wasn't even bothered any longer by Mehitak's diet, instead focusing on his own food as they sat down at an empty table. He waved to Dhianeila across the room. The princess waved back, ignoring the dark expression on Iolaous' face as he glared at Age. Age just shrugged and started eating.

Mehitak felt Artemia growl inside him at the fact the Yunos knight leader was glaring at his mate. 'It's ok... he won't do anything.' he assured the beast.

Age also ignored Iolaous, the human's glare not even gaining a inner grumble from Bellcross. "Iolaous won't dare," he murmured to both Mehitak and Artemia.

Artemia purred softly and Mehitak smiled, "good... Artemia has calmed down."

Age grinned, "good..." He moved closer to the other Nodos possessively. Bellcross purred with approval.

Mehitak could practically feel the dominance possession from the other Nodos. "Age," he smiled, letting his head rest on Age's shoulder. It was nice not having to fear the other Nodos from the silver tribe. Age would protect him, and maybe even love him the same way that Mehitak loved him. The younger Nodos simply smiled as he left his head on Age's shoulder, nibbling at his bolts with a content smile. '_I don't ever want to leave here._'


End file.
